


In Pursuit Of Home

by WickedFollower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lost Home, M/M, Royalty Bilbo, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Sixty years ago The Shire was lost, due to the greed of his grandfather. Now, with his people barely scraping by Gandalf has come to him with words of encouragement. With the help of twelve others will Bilbo be able to take back his birth right and give his people back their homes? Or will the greed of his family take him as well and see his people wiped from this good green earth?REWRITE OF THE OLD ONE, IT WAS TERRIBLE AND I HATED IT!! PLEASE ENJOY TH NEW ONE!!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	In Pursuit Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote this, I think its better now. More streamed lined. I hope you enjoy!!

Why must there always be yelling during meetings? His head was pounding, he just wanted one meeting where they didn’t yell at one another. They were as bad as children, He sighed as someone stood from their seats. He looked up from the paperwork set in front of him. It was a report about the few farms they had. The land here was hard and infertal, they worked hard to grow what they did. He did what he could, talking with the small elvn towns located deeper into the Mirkwood they lived next to. He tried to start trade with the human villages around but none would do business.

He sighed as he dismissed the meeting, nothing was going to get done. He’d go talk to the farmers, see what needed to be done. He walked out, papers held in his hands. He sighed as he walked out of the small house, sunlight warming his skin. He just basks in it for a few moments, letting his body soak it up while it could. 

“Slacking on your duties I see. Your grandfather would be proud.” His eyes opened to show Drogo, the male hobbit held a pipe in one hand. He nodded, “Ah, well you see that is where you are wrong. He’d most upset to see me being caught.” They both shared a chuckle, they walked together. Drogo was Bilbo’s cousin, they grew up together. He was one of the few who could say Bilbo was more than the hobbit imagine he put forth. 

Drogo blew a puff of smoke, “there’s been talk again, more folk are wanting to move closer to either the elves of men. Talk of just getting up and leaving.” Bilbo sighed, there always were. But they never left, they were just old hobbits upset with their life. Bilbo waved a hand, “If they wish too, I will help them pack. I cannot cater to all those who will complain about out homes.” 

He will not act as though them leaving will be their end, he has lost too many trying to please everyone. They were fed and housed, what more could he do? He shook his head, they came up to his small home. Just a one room shack. He opened the door, the hinges squeaking. They had built the houses of man, not being able to dig into the hard dirt of this land to build proper homes for them. He placed the paper with the others sighing as he grabbed his sword.

He needed to head over to the training grounds with Drogo, the two being of the few who could teach, the few hobbits who wished it, the others who to fight. It was always difficult, many of the hobbits that did come were shunned for a few days after. Friends and family turning from them as they come to terms with the fact that they weren’t safe anymore. They hadn’t been for awhile, and that was why Bilbo held these trainings. His mother had taught him in secret as a babe for this reason. Cast far from home they needed this extra protection. 

The training ground was just a small mud pit that was once a farm, three hobbits stood by the area. This should go quickly, it was two males and a lady all three dressed down. He approached, they bow to him with both hands on their thighs. He nodded, “No need for that, I’m only here as an instructor. Now, we shall begin. Drogo will be showing you how to stand and hold your weapons. Will it be bows of swords?” 

He spent a good few hours training and sparring with them, they would all go home with sore muscles and bruises. But they will also go home knowing that if it should come down to it, they will be able to protect their homes. That's all Bilbo could wish for his people, that they’d be able to protect themselves. 

  
~~

Bilbo will tell no lies about his life, it has been harsh and cruel. He has seen the true depth of evil in his few years, but he also knew of the kindness that could seep from people like water through cracks. 

Tonight was just such a night, he had traveled to Esgoroth with a few others wishing to sell their meger wears to humans. And he stood guard over their stall and watched men and women and dwarrows walk past. Watched as hands moved a bit too closely to the edges, fingers moving over items. He’d caught a dwarf just yesterday, dull red hair done up perfectly. Bilbo’s small hand wrapped tightly around their wrist, “I believe the price of that item is four copper, pay or I will alert the guard.”

The dwarf smirked, he held up his other hand it held a small bag. “No need to call the guard. Here ya go halfling, four copper.” Bilbo didn’t let him go till the hobbit lass manning the stall had placed the coins away, he threw his hand down, “I do not want to see you here again, buy your wares elsewhere. I do not sell to thieves.” Bilbo went back to standing next to the stall, his small blade hidden in his cloak. Suddenly the sun was blocked from him, “Well if it isn’t Bilbo Baggins, what brings you to this floating city?” 

Bilbo looked up, of course. Here Bilbo was barely over his majority and his mother's best friend stood before him. “Gandalf, what do you think brings me here? We are standing in a market.” Bilbo remembered his mother's tales about this walking storm cloud. He brought mischief wherever he wandered. Many of his advisers has warned him about associating too closely with him, but his mother also told him about the times Ganalf had saved and changed her for the better

A loud laugh broke from the wizard, his head thrown back. “I see you have taken after Belladonna more than Bungo! Let me treat you too a drink this evening over that the local inn, it has been a long time since I have seen a hobbit.” Bilbo nodded, tonight was their last night in the market anyway. In the morning they’d be leaving for their homes. 

Gandalf walked away, the map of the west delicately rolled up in his robe. Belladonnas words rang through his head, “When the time comes, give this to him. He will know what to do, he will be able to do what I could not.” It saddened him when he later hear word of her untimely passing, the news of the attack they suffered on the road breaking his old heart. He remembered a time when hobbits lived in hills and wanted for naught but a large meal and good company. 

He remembered yavanas children as a happy carefree race, now all he saw was thin waists and sunken faces. He’d do all he could to help them, and to do that he would find those who were willing to. 

~~

The inn was dimly lit, humans and dwarrow walking and talking around him. There was the faint noise of music but he could barely hear over the noise. He sat at a smaller table, a small plate housed his meal. An over cooked meat pie and a slice of cheese and one mug of ale. He couldn’t ask for more. He felt eyes on him, he looked up. Two men watched his every move, one on his right the other his left. He took a deep breath, one arm going to his sword still attached to his hip. 

He wouldn’t go down without a fight, he’d fight until either he fell or they did. A body was thrown into the seat in front of him, cutting off his motion to draw his sword. He looked up, surprised drawn on his face. Gandalf sat there, his hat and staff missing. He smiled, catching the barmaid as she passed, “I’ll have the same. Well, Bilbo Baggins! What a wonderful meeting!” Bilbo just nodded. 

“What brings the king of hobbits so far east? Past even the Mirkwood?” Gandalf smiled at the smaller, his grey eyes searching. “Do not call me that, it is just Bilbo.” Gandalf made no acknowledgment that he heard him. He just went about his way, “So then, Bilbo,” he made direct eye contact while he spoke, “enjoying the east are we?” Bilbo snorted while he drank his watered down ale. Even if he was an adult, the big folk around him still saw him as a small child and so thought he wouldn’t be able to handle ale. Even though it stung to know he was looked down upon with pity he thanked those around him. 

“It is acceptable, more than we could ask for.” Bilbo's voice was controlled, flat. It gave nothing and asked for nothing in return. Gandalf nodded, “So it would seem. I’ve just returned from the west myself. Lovely this time of year you know.” He didn’t rise to the bait he knew of Gandalf's tricks, seen it play out before. “You know, I was even able to stop by the small town of Bree.” 

That stopped Bilbo, Bree was a town that was but a few days journey from the Shire. Close to the forest, but guarded by walls of wood and nightly watchmen. Bilbo did not trust the men of Bree, he went back to eating. “Weird men living there I’ll have you know.” A silence fell over them, Bilbo not giving out information and Gandalf having enough sense not to ask for it. 

“This is no chance meeting Gandalf. We both know it, so out with it. What has brought you here?” Bilbo sighed as he pushed his meager plate away, it wasn’t enough to fill him, but he would just bite back the grumbling of his stomach. Gandalf smirked, “You are right Master Baggins! I have come here to offer my counsel, just like I did your grandfather and mother before you.” Bilbo just watched the gray wizard, it was his mother that brought them this far past the misty mountains. 

“Out with it wizard, before I listen to those who counsel me and leave before you are able to bring us misfortune.” Bilbo snipped at the man, he was tired and tomorrow was going to be filled with the long ride back to their small village. Gandalf leaned in close, his long hair framing his head like a curtain of mysticism. “Take back your rolling green hills. That beast was roamed long enough. Go back to your fields and homes. Call up the arms of your kith and kin, march on that monster and take back what was once yours.” 

Bilbo frowned at him, anger barely kept under wraps. “You forgot in your old age that my kith and kin are not warriors. We are not the dwarrow with their hammers and chain mail. We are not the elves with their bows and light feet. We are not the men with their tactics and gumption in battle.” He took a deep breath, casting his eyes away, a sense of shame and regret surrounded him. “We are hobbits. We are soft and kind. We have no need for battle prowess. My kith and kin would not march into a battle we have already lost once. We barely made it out last time.” He looked up at him. 

Bilbo’s eyes were hard set, “No, I will not lead what is left of my people into the waiting jaws of that beast. We have suffered enough, we have a life here. We will live long lives.” 

Gandalf nodded, “So, all you need is those who would win in a fight such as this? Well, you are lucky, I know of some who would be glad to help with this. Of course there will need to be a payment in the end.” Gandalf rubbed his beard a bit, “Seeing as how we are going to recover the Shire. I am sure they would love the chance to rip the rich benefits of that. That settles it then, you master Baggins are going home. Expect some guests in the next few weeks!” And with that Gandalf flew from the inn, Bilbo was at a loss of words. The barmaid came with the plate placing it down, Gandalf was gone though.

Gandalf was gone, off to find these people he talked about and left his plate of food unguarded in front of a hungry hobbit. Bilbo will regret this he was ceritin, but as of right now he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and ate his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment and share if you liked it. If you have any questions feel free to hit me up on my tumblr. I'll answer any questions I'm able too.
> 
> https://neverending-balhalla.tumblr.com/


End file.
